Kacchako week 2019: Fake dating
by glossybirb
Summary: One shot: Ochako finds out Bakugo used her for a bet. (I was in a mood ok)


AN: I thought of this late at night when I was in a mood. I haven't written in what seems like a long while.

This is just an angsty one-shot. I love Kacchako ok.

Slowly, her hand slipped from his.

The look of realisation dawned upon Ochako's face when she heard the words come out of Kaminari's mouth.

Bakugo stood next to her, his body temperature rising in anger.

He was going to kill that dunce face later, but first he had some explaining to do. Explain that at first it was all just a game to him, that he just wanted to prove something to his idiot friends. But then after a month or so, a side that Bakugo had never fully explored had come out and he saw himself fall for this girl more and more every day.

Bakugo turned to find that Ochako had already left his side and was nowhere to be seen in the common area. He hadn't even heard her move.

Kaminari was now looking awkwardly down at his feet and Sero was next to him, looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Bakugo.

"Bakugo I- "Kaminari began but Bakugo turned his back towards him and stormed out of the room.

There was a silence as the rest of the class who were in earshot of the conversation looked awkwardly at Kaminari and Sero.

"Nice one!" Mina said sarcastically from the couch. "I told you all it was a terrible idea from the start and now you know I'm right."

Bakugo frantically searched for the girl he had lovingly nicknamed Angel-face over the months they had 'dated'. The girl who Bakugo, at first, saw just as a classmate. The girl he had come to respect as a fellow hero in training. The girl he eventually fell in love with.

His last thought hit him like a truck. Throughout the months they were together, this single thought would circle his mind and drive him absolutely crazy. It wasn't until he confessed to Kirishima after a night of sneaky dorm room drinking that he was in love with Ochako that it finally became obvious and clear. Set in stone. When he would confess this to herself, he didn't know. The right time and place.

Of course, now Bakugo knew, standing at the door of Ochako's dorm, that this was not going to happen.

He knocked lightly on the door, hearing a slight gasp from the other side.

"Ochako." Bakugo murmured. "It's me."

"It's alright, it's fine" Ochako replied back. "Just…leave me alone Bakugo"

Her voice broke as she said his name and Bakugo flinched. She hadn't called him by his family name since the start of this…whatever you call it. It slightly hurt.

No, it really hurt him.

"Fuck…" Bakugo murmured. "Ochako, I'm not leaving until we talk, and I explain myself."

There was silence, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What is there to talk about?" Ochako said after a while. "Kaminari explained everything perfectly."

Bakugo clenched his fists, still facing the door. Kaminari was an absolute idiot at times, and right now was no exception.

"Can I explain myself?" Bakugo felt himself melting away, his voice that was usually so gruff and loud, was soft and delicate now. "Angel-face."

Hearing this pet-name Bakugo gave her only made Ochako weak at the knees. Her heart fluttered, and she wanted, more than anything, to open the door and pull Bakugo into a tight embrace. She wanted Bakugo to tell her it was just a stupid joke that Kaminari said out of jealousy. Because she loved him. More than anything.

But Ochako knew from the looks of the others faces, it wasn't some stupid little joke. What they did was cruel and hurtful to her. What Bakugo did was cruel and hurtful.

8 months…

8 months Bakugo led Ochako to believe they had something. Something real and pure. Ochako cringed to herself when she realised she had given her virginity to him. More tears threatened to spill.

He led her to believe he cared for her and now this was all coming back to smack her hard in the face.

Bakugo took a big sigh and slid down onto the ground, his back facing Ochako's door.

"Baby, please." Bakugo whispered. "I never meant to hurt you, I just did it to prove something"

"You're stupid."

"I know."

For once in his life, the arrogance of Katsuki Bakugo had disappeared and he was now pining and pleading to take a girl back. He was breaking bit by bit.

All Bakugo wanted to do was break open the door and pull Ochako into his arms, and tell her that everything was alright, and wipe the tears away from her soft cheeks and kiss every inch of her face. Bakugo wanted to cradle her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and tell her she's the most beautiful person in the universe.

Because, this girl, who he had admired since their first fight at the sports festival, was his everything and he'd be damned if he lost her.

Because Katsuki Bakugo was in love with Ochako Uraraka.

Ochako breathed in. She could smell the burnt caramel of Bakugo's quirk to signify just how nervous he was right now. As much as she wanted to open the door and run into his arms, as much as she wanted to kiss him adoringly everywhere on his face, she knew that she couldn't. She was stronger than that, and Bakugo was a liar.

Imagine lying for 8 months, Ochako had to admit, she was impressed with his acting skills.

The two sat in silence for longer, not a single word or sound.

Ochako sat and thought. She'd have to come out of her room sometime and face him. Ochako would tell Bakugo they couldn't do this anymore. It was quite obvious it was already over, but Ochako had to formally say it to him. That this, whatever it was now, was over, and should have been over from the very start.

There was more silence and then movement from Ochako's side as Bakugo felt the door being opened.

Bakugo shot up, and turned to face Ochako, who was an absolute mess, but the tears were gone.

Her face was red and puffier than usual but Bakugo still thought she was beautiful. But now wasn't the right time to say this.

"Hey." Bakugo put his hands in his pockets.

"Bakugo." Ochako cleared her throat.

"Yes."

"We graduate in 4 days."

"Yes?"

Ochako looked up at Bakugo and all she could think about was kissing those soft lips of his.

"We can be civil about this, and then school will be over, and we don't have to…" Ochako choked on the last few words before continuing. "See each other again."

Bakugo gulped, his mind went hazy.

No, he couldn't, he wouldn't, he'd refuse.

_I'm in love with you Ochako._

_Just say it, say you love her and that the bet was all a joke. Because you do love her. _

"That can…work."

_Katsuki Bakugo, you're a fucking idiot._

"Good." Ochako looked down. "Everything is sorted, bye Bakugo."

The door slammed on his face.

And now Bakugo was left in the corridor.

Alone.


End file.
